


Let's Make Hyung Angry

by Yungjiho



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 16:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yungjiho/pseuds/Yungjiho
Summary: Hwanhee and Xiao decide to go bother their hyungs and expected to get off the hook because they were live on vapp. What they didn't consider was how easy it actually was to get them to stop the broadcast so that the older members revenge could be taken.





	1. Chapter 1

Hwanhee and Xiao were a little too much to handle at times. Especially times like this, when they were together and very hyper. Before they got themselves into this shameful mess, the two youngest members had the bright idea to go to the other members room and bother the hell out of them with the goal of making at least one of them angry. It wasn't something they'd normally ever do because they feel like they haven't lived long enough yet, but with the aid of them starting a live broadcast on the vapp for fans, there's no way their hyungs would do anything more to them than light hitting and maybe some pushing. The problem is, both of these boys are very 'in the moment' thinkers, meaning one of the many things they didn't consider was what would happen to them after their live was done since they obviously can't host one forever. Their plan faltered a lot quicker than they had expected as well.

 

 

The villain here was Hwanhee, but no one knew that. He took his discreet victory too well because of the grand conceal of everyone thinking this was all Xiao's idea, carelessly running his mouth about how Xiao thought about doing more to them but wanted to spare their pride. This earned Xiao the most disconcerting gazes from Kuhn, Wei, Changyhun and Jinhoo while his own expression conveyed horror, only able to imagine Hwanhee's devilish smile showing through his attempted straight face. Xiao started stuttering, desperately trying to save himself as he noticed Kuhn's jaw clench. Changhyun was straight faced like usual but his eyes seemed threatening so he forced himself to look down at his hand, nervously picking at his own fingers when Kuhn started to speak, sitting a little closer to where Xiao was at the foot of the bed.

 

 

Xiao was the star of the show at first, busting in their rooms loudly and yelling out his hello's with a wide smile while Hwanhee, sporting a big smile of his own followed but didn't say much. The hyungs couldn't help but smile, not knowing of the maknae's ulterior motif for his visit and invited the two into the room. Xiao began to mock interview each member, Changhyun not having much to say at all in his comfy seat near the corner of the room so he moved on to Wei. He smiled, greeted, but that was about it. The responses he gave to his questions were all pretty boring so Xiao rolled his eyes playfully at him while going to stand in front of Jinhoo, his next victim. The question Xiao asked was simple but he worded it weird and Jinhoo got pretty confused, asking the younger to repeat himself. When he let out a sigh to try and embarrass Jinhoo, repeating himself, he also dropped honorifics while asking the question. Jinhoo's eyebrows raised in surprise but he answered anyway, not wanting to make a huge deal for the live broadcast. While he answered, Xiao reach foreword and jabbed two fingers into his side. It ended up actually hurting more than it tickled because of how quickly he did it but Jinhoo had a laugh pulled out of him anyway, though he started to get up before Xiao spoke out hurried apologies that made Jinhoo's laugh more genuine, the older sitting back down. Hwanhee, who had gone completely unnoticed when he sat down on the bed earlier to result in him being behind Jinhoo, reached around his face and touched his philtrum, confusing the hell out of the older. His eyebrows even furrowed before he looked back at Hwanhee's grin, quickly escaping possible punishment to Kuhn's bed. Xiao eyed Hwanhee carefully as he unexpectedly straddled the olders lap and planted a kiss right on his lips, baffling every single boy in the room.

The blood running through Xiao's every vein ran icy and his eyes widened significantly, quickly locking the phone he had in his hand and letting it drop to the floor. By the time anyone even moved, Hwanhee was out of Kuhn's lap and standing beside Xiao. "I did well, right?" Hwanhee was excitable, smiling even, but whispered loudly when he said it. Xiao could barely look at him from his peripheral vision, not being able to take his eyes off the newly furious Kuhn.

"That was your idea?" Kuhn basically growled. Xiao's bottom lip quivered, he really hopes no one noticed it. 

"N-no, I-I...it was-"

"Sit down." Xiao was genuinely frozen, only Hwanhee took a small step foreword, looking back at him to try to prompt him to move. Kuhn's eyes moved to the more obedient Hwanhee who passed him and sat on the edge of the bed, looking up at Xiao. "Don't you dare make me repeat myself." Xiao's eyes widened at Kuhn's scary sounding demand and his quick feet took him to the bed, kneeing up on it and sitting on his thighs in front of Hwanhee. "You think you're funny? Telling Hwanhee to do something like that?" The tips of Xiao's ears reddened in anger at the voiced implication of the entire room thinking this was all his fault.

"N-no! This wasn't my idea, I-I didn't tell him to, I w-wouldn't, that's really not what happened-" Xiao fought, and Hwanhee pouted in Kuhn's direction, angering the younger further because he actually managed to make himself look sad and worried even though it was fake.

"But that is what happened. Look at him. You really think he'd go that far on his own? I don't know what kind of mind you have Xiao." Kuhn speaks in a serious, disappointed tone. Xiao hates the fact that, now, he looks like a distasteful pervert who made a maknae do something that overstepped boundaries. He didn't even look at Hwanhee because he knew of his deceit, his gaze only strengthened towards Kuhn, one of his hands making a fist on his lap. But before he could verbally fight back, Kuhn continued. "You know how close you were to revealing that live to the world? Do you even have any consideration for our image?" This is just getting worse and worse. His plan was supposed to go smoothly and they were supposed to have a fun time just touching their members faces to annoy them a little bit, he can't even find one reason for Hwanhee to plot against him like this. His mind was running and running through possibilities as his eyes finally met Hwanhee's after hearing shuffling from his area, only to see a hand on Kuhn's knee and an upcurve of the corner of his mouth opposite to Kuhn. That bastard. He pointed his finger at the other maknae in a childish manner and furrowed his eyebrows seriously. "I-It was him! This was all him! I-"

"Take responsibility Xiao, you need to learn a lesson here." A deep voice from the other side of the room stated. Changhyun had spoken up, and he was completely right, but not in this situation. People do need to take responsibility for their actions, but how do you get a room of four boys to believe you when your ally is lying like a snake? Your friend, throwing you under the bus completely on accord of something inappropriate that they themselves chose to do.

"I think you need to apologize." Jinhoo suggests from the other bed. Xiao swore to every god he picked up a hint of amusement in his tone and couldn't keep his temper, blurting out a terrible response.

"But-..no. No I-I didn't even do it."

"Well then maybe I should make you kiss someone you don't want to and see how it feels. Is that going to make you admit your wrong doing?" Kuhn threatens, an eyebrow raised. Jinhoo on the other bed scoots to lean back against the headboard to watch Xiao's face get a little more pale and Hwanhee's expression drop a little too. 

"K-Kuhn no...there's n-nothing to admit to, it really wasn't me! Why won't you just believe me?" Xiao slightly panics, his arguments frantic. He can't believe they're going to make him and Hwanhee...

"Why would Hwanhee kiss me randomly, out of the blue? You're the one always pretending to anyway."

"You kiss us all the time, why wouldn't we assume this was your idea?" Jinhoo supported Kuhn. It is true, he does kiss all of his older members, but in his defense he remembers them to be soft, and always on the cheek or somewhere else far away from their mouths. He would never kiss them as hard as Hwanhee did, and definitely not on the lips.

"Then it's settled, you little trouble maker. Kiss Hwanhee." Kuhn crosses his arms expectedly, waiting. Xiao's jaw drops open a little, blinking multiple times before his eyes start to water without his permission.

"Kuhn please..." He squeezes out weakly. He was quiet because he's so embarrassed already, unable to fathom the flood of emotions he'd probably get if he actually had to carry this out, in front of four other members to boot. Kuhn's expression was like steel. He clearly wouldn't budge on the topic since his punishment for pissing him off wasn't up for discussion. Xiao hurriedly looked over at his leader eyeing him from his bed, Changhyun looking as well. "Jinhoo..."

"Don't bring me into this. You know what you have to do. You have to learn how to behave properly somehow." Jinhoo answered to his plea, being much less than helpful. Lastly, Xiao glared at Hwanhee, who's hands were in his lap, looking at him somewhat curiously. Maybe he was thinking about Xiao doing it. Was...was he blushing?

"Xiao, kiss him." Kuhn rose his voice, honestly actually scaring the younger a little bit. He put his hands down on the bed in front of him and leaned more towards Hwanhee, looking at his fingers pressing into the bed before raising his head up a little bit. Damn Hwanhee for not moving, for not meeting him halfway and making him do all the work. When their eyes met, his flicked down to Hwanhee's lips and he mentally kicked himself for it. He felt a wave of heat for a single moment as the other opened his mouth the tiniest amount, Xiao thinking about the kiss for a split second before his hands were bunched into fists in frustration.

"I really can't do it, please don't make me. I can't. I can't-"

"You can and you will. Kiss him until i'm not angry anymore." Kuhn actually smirked before leaning up and rustling Hwanhee's already tousled hair. "Where's all that excitement you two had when you first entered our room to bother us all?"

"It's not like you to not be excited, where's that confident Xiao that has no problems showing his body off?" Wei teased in a silky smooth tone from behind him. Xiao was trying to tune them all out, forget all these boys were in the room so it would make it easier for him to get this over and done with. His body feels heavy as stone as he tries to push himself to move closer to Hwanhee. The other was just sitting there, waiting. And it was infuriating. So he decided, fuck it. He's not getting out of it, so he might as well go ahead and make his hyungs god damn happy.

Xiao closed the space between them and pressed his lips to Hwanhee's firmly, pecking them with his eyes screwed shut a little harder than at any other time. Hwanhee didn't move them, he was so thankful for that, but the small sound of surprise he made when they made contact made Xiao's cheeks heat up.

"That was nooothing..." Changhyun commented quietly, scoffing in dissapointment.

Wei chimed in too. "I wouldn't even consider that an actual kiss, it was so lifeless."

"You know better Xiao, do it properly." Jinwoo demands all hushed beside him. He hears Kuhn breathe out half a chuckle in agreeance while his head is dropped about a foot away from Hwanhee's chest, wondering what his reaction was. Right after he pulled away he couldn't bare to look, staring at his lap while he blushed over the kiss they just shared. It was a real kiss to him.

"Are you still angry?" Xiao asked Kuhn barely above a whisper, without lifting his head.

"Of course."

Xiao damn well near whined. He needed to do anything he could to get out of this. "Please hyung..." Pouting, he tried to sound cute when he pleaded. Though it had no promising effect on Kuhn, other than amusing him and making him roll his eyes lazily.

"You aren't getting out of this Xiao." Kuhn firmly stated, Hwanhee placing a hand over top of one of Xiao's that was resting on his own thigh in encouragement.

"You should listen..." Hwanhee had the audacity to say, and Xiao almost grabbed his hand and broke a finger. But out of urgency, Xiao leaned in again to kiss Hwanhee, tilting his head a little bit before pressing his full lips against the others.

"Kiss him properly." Kuhn said lowly, watching carefully. Xiao's eyebrows knit in frustration but he opened his mouth a bit to begin kneading his lips against Hwanhee's slowly, him responding in the same way. It was soft and you were able to see their lips sticking together from how light their ministrations were but it shut Kuhn up for the moment, Jinhoo smirking and letting out a quiet "ooooo" in praise. Xiao should have felt good hearing that from his leader but he blushed instead, Hwanhee's hand tightening around his, their fingers locking making it even more weird for him. His eyes were closed so at least he didn't have to see Hwanhee as he kissed him, but feeling the warmth of his lips had the same effect oddly enough. It's like he would have known it was Hwanhee from the feeling alone...but why could he recognize it so easily? Xiao was a little lost in thought, not realizing Wei had gotten up and stopped beside them until he felt a warm hand on the back of his neck, pushing him closer to Hwanhee to deepen the kiss.

"This is how it should be." He comments as Hwanhee moves back in response, obviously surprised at the next move but Kuhn was quick to slide a hand onto his lower back. A quiet "Don't." was uttered from him and obedient Hwanhee leaned back up into Xiao. Xiao squeaks at the full, damp feeling now and turns his head to the side where Wei is standing, breaking the kiss and looking up at the older boy.

"W-what do you think y-you're doing...?" He trails off at the end, the heat in his cheeks increasing from the sounds of Hwanhee's light panting.

"Showing you how it's done. I was right to assume you're inexperienced." Wei said softly, though his hand sliding into the back of Xiao's soft hair was intimidating. Xiao signed in annoyance as he heard another little exchange between the other maknae and the older boy on the bed, Kuhn telling him that he can handle this seemed unfair since he wasn't the one having to initiate everything. So his head whipped in that direction and he was about to raise his voice to the situation. Well, that's what he was going to do if the hand in his hair hadn't fisted and held his head to look straight at Hwanhee. "Continue." Kuhn demanded and honestly Xiao was done, he was feeling hopeless, so he dived foreword to capture Hwanhee's mouth again, picking up exactly from where they left off. The only relief he could find in the situation was Wei's hand leaving his hair and him stepping back to lean against the table by the wall to watch, though something else was troubling his mind now. Before he kissed him again, Hwanhee had a light pink blush across his upper cheeks, a small amount of pigment even reached his neck, and he wondered if Kuhn's hand was still low on his back. Xiao placed his free hand on the bed between them to offer himself more stability and grabbed into the sheets, desperately waiting for Kuhn to say those magic words of 'stop' or 'that's enough', but they never came.

"You kind of look like you're enjoying it, just what is his mouth doing to you?" Jinhoo remarks at Xiao, a full smile gracing his thick lips when Xiao let out a distressed hum, distracted enough for Hwanhee to nip at his bottom lip. It's safe to say it caught him off guard. Xiao didn't expect that at all and furrowed his eyebrows, pulling away again. 

"Hyung he-" Xiao tried to protest but Hwanhee surged foreword to cut him off with another kiss, deepening this one himself and Xiao mewled. Another thing he didn't expect, from himself especially. 

"I can hear you from all the way over here, distracting me from my phone. Sounds like you like it." A small laugh following Changhyun's comment. Xiao fumes in anger, thinking about responding immediately again and opens his eyes, making the mistake of catching Kuhn's gaze first. He's stuck on it, because he's biting his lip at the two boys, his eyes a little different from before, and Xiao's blush deepens significantly. It somehow makes him melt, his grip into Hwanhee's hand going slack so he can move their hands to his own thigh. It pulls the youngest foreword slightly, more on his knees now as Hwanhee hums low enough against his moving lips that no one else could hear it but him, he's sure of it. He wasn't even sure if he heard it or his adrenaline was just pumping too loud, but his hand squeezed Hwanhee's thigh in response. It looked attractive, how his fingers pressed into his clothed skin.

Kuhn crawls foreword and whispers into Hwanhee's ear. "You can slip your tongue into his mouth, can't you?" Xiao felt it before his brain registered it, Hwanhee's wet tongue swiping delicately at his bottom lip asking for entrance. Xiao had not one idea on how to response, he just froze up because of how far this was going, so Hwanhee pushed his tongue past his lips and licked over Xiao's own, the youngest letting out a tiny mewl upon contact. He was...kind of horrified. This whole thing wasn't terrible or anything, I mean, he thought the concept of it was, but he had Hwanhee's tongue in his mouth. Another members tongue, in his mouth, playing with his. How could he take something like that in as quick as they all expected him to? Another question that came up as red flags in his mind was, why was it like a nice tickle, encouraging almost, and seductive? Alluring, trapping, his mind rolled over the adjectives and he started feeling a tingling feeling in his chest, much to his opposition.

Kuhn picked up on the two exhales that Xiao had breathed out through his nose, signifying that he was getting excited and just had to prod at his already crumbling pride. "You like it?" It took Xiao a few seconds to realize what he was being asked and his chest felt tight now, strongly torn between two answers. Hwanhee pulled back for him to reply but Xiao chased his lips, his tongue visibly coming out this time before making contact again and slipping it between Hwanhee's weirdly skillful lips. He feared the time when he would have to answer Kuhn, he had a feeling he wouldn't let his silence slide but chose to lose himself in the possibility. Maybe if he did more than just kiss Hwanhee it would satisfy him. Xiao's hand slid up the others leg and squeezed into his thigh, his hand only being a few inches away from his crotch. Hwanhee let out a muffled grunt and he subconsciously smirked against his lips, apparently a bad move because he felt one of Kuhn's hands slip onto his thigh. Xiao froze up again, he wish he could help it, but he completely stopped, mouth still open a little as Hwanhee pulled away and discreetly caught his breath. His nervous eyes met the the olders. "I asked you a question, didn't I?"

"Mmm, umm-"

"Can you hear properly?" Kuhn's question made him feel kind of stupid.

"I-I d-don't like it..." Xiao answered timidly, it coming out weaker than he wanted to express. He wishes he could keep his composure towards Kuhn.

"It's not good to lie to your hyung..." Kuhn breathed out, coming closer to Xiao's ear now. The hand on his thigh slid up and ran over the front of his pants, then down his other leg. Xiao tried really hard not to react to the unexpected action, but for the second Kuhn's hand felt him over, his bottom lip wavered again and he sighed out in what sounded like definite relief. "Did I feel right?" Kuhn whispered into his ear to tease him and fear reddened his cheeks. The older boy spoke up a little more so the whole room could share the moment. "Are you hard?" Xiao heard a low chuckle from behind him and a shockwave of heat spread throughout his body, humiliated at his exposure. He wasn't enjoying this, he swears it. 

"N-no! I'm not! I-I'm not, okay?" Xiao shouts frantically, afraid to get up off the bed because maybe he really was and he doesn't own a pair of baggy jeans.

"That's a little perverted, don't you think? Does kissing Hwanhee really turn you on?" Kuhn prods at Xiao's delicate ego, smiling widely as he says it. 

"No...n-no..." Xiao drops his head, utterly baffled because he can't think up any response, any kind of defense against the statement. Speak of the devil, Hwanhee's hand comes up to rest on his knee. He wasn't sure if he touched him out of compassion or sympathy or anything like that, but to add to it, Kuhn was relentless and wouldn't let him off the hook just yet because his large hand came back up and gently palmed him over his pants. Xiao released a short, breathy moan by accident. 

"Or...did you like the idea of kissing someone a little older than you? Is that why you told Hwanhee to kiss me, cause you wouldn't have been able to handle it?" There it is, Kuhn's unstoppable confidence. Xiao hated it right now, his head shooting up in amazement that he'd even assume such a ridiculous thing. 

"N-" Was all Xiao could get out before Kuhn rushed towards him and left his lips only mere centimeters away from his own. Xiao didn't even have the room to look down at Kuhn's mouth. He was stuck between meeting his crushing gaze or closing his eyes, but he was too afraid to do the latter in case the over-poised Kuhn would take that as permission to kiss him. That though was even too much, he wanted it out of his head, wanted to cover himself, wanted to disappear. But feeling Kuhn's slow breaths roll over his lips definitely made Xiao truly realize how hard he was. It was the second (but almost third) most distracting thing in the room.

"What would you do if I kissed you?"

Xiao inhaled sharply in surprise. "I...I" God damn it, why did he have to stutter so much. 

"Or is there someone in the room that's more your type?" You'd probably be greedy enough to kiss everyone here. Think about it, you could even sit on Changhyun's lap while you did it." Xiao's eyebrows knit, wishing away the blush from his cheeks as strongly as possible. He was so confused with himself. He wanted to know why that sounded so good to him right now and surely, the attention Kuhn's hand was giving him was helping none. He glanced over at Hwanhee, who was hiding his face with the back of his hand, wide eyed as he watched this whole sensual scene unfold. Xiao was wrecked; in the way where his mind went completely blank when Kuhn pushed the heel of his hand firmly into his growing erection. "C'mon, i'm waiting for your answer." He couldn't. He just couldn't. What was he even supposed to respond to?

After a few shaky breaths from Xiao, trying his best to collect himself and ignore the pleasure coming from below his waist, he spoke. "C-can I..can I p-please go back to my room?" From Xiao's side, Jinhoo laughed sweetly, getting up and walking foreword to stand right behind Xiao. He slid his hands onto his shoulders and Kuhn looked up curiously at the leader as he pulled Xiao to lean back slightly against his stomach. Xiao was confused and didnt know what to expect, but he knew he couldn't really trust anyone right now, Jinhoo proving that point. 

"Are we being too mean to you? Or are you just embarrassed that your body is responding to us so well?" Jinhoo did some teasing of his own, his hands sliding to the base of Xiao's neck, one traveling up even further to hold his jaw tenderly. He tipped Xiao's head back for him so they could make eye contact, more so rather that he could see him bite his thick lip and watch it fall before speaking again. Hwanhee eyed Xiao's stretched out neck because his adams apple bobbed in nervousness as he slowly licked his lips up at Jinhoo. The leaders hand shifted ever so slightly so that his pointer finger rested at the corner of Xiao's mouth, dangerously close to entering it. One coax away from pushing it past his lips and pressing down into his tongue. "You better go take care of yourself in your room. If you stay here, you're just get eaten right up." Jinhoo gifted him with opportunity, smiling with the combination of the devil and his saving grace. Kuhn backed off, much to his surprise, no one moved, and Xiao slowly got off the bed, side eyeing all of his hyungs before scurrying back to his own hotel room. And that was it.


	2. Didn't plan for this...

Xiao must have waited 3 or 4 hours for Hwanhee to come back to their room, or at least that's what it felt like. Not that he was keeping track or anything, he didn't care (but really he'd never admit he was waiting). When he got back, he shut the door quickly and slammed his back against it, tipping his head to rest on the door as he let out a huge sigh. He can't believe what just happened. He closed his eyes to try and forget about the embarrassment, the humiliation, and the fact that he probably liked all of it. The way goose bumps showed themselves as if on command from Wei's touch on his neck, and in his hair, he shivers slightly thinking about it. And Kuhn's strong voice, invading his ears and taking control of his body. He's usually not like that and he didn't know what came over him every time the older boy opened his mouth, but he sounded so good and found his reactions feeding off Kuhn's sexual demands. But he had to remind himself he didn't like it. Or, rather, he shouldn't have liked it. But here he is, trying hard to will his erection away. What Changhyun's reactions were keep popping into his head. He never once looked at him. He only glanced in the direction if anything, but he wonders if he was watching everything unfold as closely as Kuhn was, or as tentatively as Wei and Jinhoo were. Did he get hot over the situation? Or was he on his cell phone the whole time like he once commented? Was his phone more important than what happened? More important than him? Xiao scoffed at himself for thinking such a thing, why was he feeling jealous over his attention being elsewhere? After all, he didn't want himself to be the center of attention, he was pretty sure. When Kuhn had suggested he kiss Changhyun...he thought about if it struck the same kind of spark in his chest like it did within his own, but maybe he was reading too much into it; he was simply being punished. Xiao brought his sights back down from the ceiling to stare down at himself, somehow expecting to have calmed down despite what he was thinking about. No 'improvements' were apparent. He whined and let himself slide down the door to sit against it. With his head in his hands, he became a little puzzled over how Wei had gotten so knowledgeable in the department of kissing. It's probably just from watching porn or something, but he really didn't have to touch him. He could have just told him what to do right? Same with Jinhoo, he probably would have listened if he just asked him to look up at him, not that he had much of a choice in that room. And Kuhn. His hand in his lap...Xiao's eyebrows knit, one hand falling from covering his face to resting over the front of his pants. He really had a hard time dealing with that. His hand was light at first but as he recalls it dragging across his crotch to his other thigh, it became heavy, and when he started palming him (if you could call it that), he could barely contain the yelp that wanted to escape him. Unknown to him, his hand had followed that path and Xiao started rubbing himself, he only really noticed when he let out a quiet but long moan, his eyes shooting open from the pleasure. No, what the hell was he doing? He needed to stop. Xiao curled his thumb over what he could feel was his head and stuttered out another moan. Now.

Xiao let out a shaky exhale before picking himself up off the floor and moving over to his made bed, plopping down on it's edge. With his legs off of it he let himself lay horizontally across the soft surface and closed his eyes, willing away all, and he means all, of his feelings. He may or may not have fallen in and out of sleep a few times, the bright light on the ceiling keeping him awake enough. At least it was until he heard a key card being inserted into his door that made him shoot up straight like nails on a chalkboard would have. Hwanhee, the devil, basically throws open the door with a big smile on his face, like he was just laughing, having a great time. Looking a lot more 'normal'. 

"What the hell is your problem?" Xiao attacked as soon as Hwanhee entered the room and took his hoodie off, throwing it onto his bed before throwing himself down as well.

"Whaaaat~"

"How could you do that to me!" Xiao basically yelled instead of asked.

"I thought it would be fun! Besides, we bothered the hyungs didn't we~" Hwanhee replies teasingly.

"Fun?" Xiao can literally feel his temper rising at the nerve this boy had to call his suffering 'fun'. "Do you have any idea how embarrassed I was!?"

Ignoring his anger blatantly, Hwanhee's face twisted up in confusion, sitting up to face Xiao abruptly. "Yeah see about that. Were you embarrassed to kiss me...or were you embarrassed to kiss me in front of them?" Hwanhee asked, fingers on his chin in thought. Xiao couldn't tell if he was mocking him or if he genuinely wanted to know, but all he could think was how dare you. He wasn't thinking straight again.

"B-both?! How could you ask me a question like that?" Xiao asked frantically. Hwanhee's grin just widened. "Weren't you embarrassed??" Hwanhee was about to open his mouth, maybe to reply, but a light bulb lit inside of Xiao's head as he remembered something he could use against him. "I saw you blushing!" He cuts him off, pointing at him. Hwanhee chuckles a little and drops his head before replying.

"Cause I had no idea i'd like the taste of you so much."

Fuck. Xiao's cheeks instantly heated up. How...how could he just say that. "N-no I must have heard you wrong, what did you-"

"I said, I liked having your tongue in my mouth. You taste good. I had no idea your lips would be that soft either." Hwanhee repeats, standing up which in turn makes a large nervous knot form in Xiao's stomach. He looks up at him, speechless. "It's...I don't know." Hwanhee stops at Xiao's knees. He tries to push his shoulders so he'd fall back onto the bed but he feels resistance, smirking because he knows what exactly would get him down. Hwanhee knees up onto Xiao's bed, each knee on either side of his thighs as Xiao becomes majorly wide eyed, falling back onto his elbows as Hwanhee crawls on top of him. He sits right overtop of Xiao's crotch and flips his hair out of his face once he's comfortable on top of the younger. "It's kind of addicting, you know?" He says quietly, softly. Xiao tries to pull himself up on the bed and out from underneath Hwanhee but the boy on top of him tightens his thighs on either side of his hips to hold him in place, his hands coming down to grip into the sheets on either side of his head as well, right above his shoulders, sort of caging him in. "I know you liked it. Don't worry, you don't have to admit it to me with words, you can just nod, can't you?" Xiao feels tired but riled up at the same time. Tired of all this teasing, and angered by the smug behavior of someone so close to his age. When it was Kuhn (not that it was any more okay), it was more acceptable because he was much older and he had to show respect. But the boy on top of him is what started it all and gave him all of his problems. Including the one in his jeans.

"Just get off of me."

"Whyyy~ It's so fun to see you all frustrated like this.." Hwanhee pouts, bouncing like a child on his lap which creates awkward but pleasurable pressure on Xiao's (still) growing hardness. Xiao presses his lips together worriedly.

"You need to get off me right now."

Hwanhee lifts his hips a little and looks down between them, noticing the bulge in Xiao's jeans. He looks back up at him with a smirk and drops back down on him. "Why?" This time he asked, he was serious, firm, but very knowing, even somehow finding the guts in himself to stare into Xiao's eyes. But he couldn't keep the contact, Xiao looked up and squirmed under Hwanhee, his hands grabbing his wrists to try and make them falter so he could get away. "Why is it always so hard for you to answer?" Hwanhee chuckles down at the flustered boy.

"Because it's embarrassing to say dirty things like 'I like it when you embarrass me' and 'i'm hard because of you'!" Xiao snaps up at him, though, quickly realizing he finally confessed. His upper cheeks became pink just like before and Hwanhee leaned down close to his face.

"You look so cute when you blush." Xiao whines in defeat, turning his head to the side while biting his lip. He's currently swimming in possibilities here and it's getting real hard not to lift his hips into Hwanhee, his grip on the others wrist he gripped tightening slightly. "Um...can I kiss you again?" Hwanhee had asked, and Xiao let his bottom lip fall out of his mouth, lips slightly parted now. He closed his eyes and knit his eyebrows a little, but nodded instead of resisting. It made Hwanhee's stomach flip in excitement, though he was somewhat nervous about doing it. He felt like Xiao was setting him up for failure, planning on hitting him when he got close. But as he leaned in and planted a soft kiss to the side of his neck, the youngest only held his breath and waited for more. He left a few more small kisses to the area, eyes keeping watch of Xiao to see him react. He slowly kissed up his jugular until he reached his jaw line, his lips setting a gentle knead along it as one of his hands slowly lifted from the bed and took Xiao's wrist in it, pressing it into the bed beside his head. He tried to carry this out as calmly as possible while Xiao was distracted, he was worried he'd get defensive about being held down. But he remained pliant, laying under Hwanhee, soft breaths only just now starting to leave him. "You're being so good~" Hwanhee praises softly, and just as he kissed the corner of his mouth, Xiao let out a short, quiet, higher pitched moan in response and Hwanhee couldn't help but keep a smile nor blush off his face. Hwanhee finally got Xiao to the point of actual submission, no fighting or yelling, no curses or dirty looks. But the embarrassment was still there. It was an attractive dynamic and it worked for Hwanhee so instead of kissing him like he had originally planned to, he'd love to put it off for a while and play around. He kissed Xiao's cheek cutely a few times and he could have sworn he saw the corner of Xiao's mouth lift a little but didn't get too caught up in it, kissing in the direction of his ear. He strategically let his breath roll out over it and felt Xiao's hand still holding his wrist loosen. Kissing his earlobe, Hwanhee dared to dart his tongue out and ever so slightly drag it up the side of Xiao's ear. He chuckled right into it as the youngers mouth dropped open a little more before he moved back down to his neck, the other hand he had pressed into the bed lifting off and feeling down Xiao's arm that he let fall against the bed next to him. Hwanhee kept going, traveling his hand down until it found it's way under Xiao's shirt by creeping under the hem quite discreetly. Xiao didn't really notice all that much, he was too busy allowing himself to be touched and kissed all over. That and having Hwanhee's soft, damp lips kneading into his neck. Xiao kept swallowing to deal with it all, letting out a silent gasp when Hwanhee's hand pressed into his lower stomach and started rubbing. He didn't mean to thrust up, he swore it for real this time, but the pressure of the other on top of him felt so wonderful, sending a dull throb of pleasure to his cock. Hwanhee got feisty because of it, rushing from his neck to his face and leaning in immediately to kiss Xiao, who had whined into his mouth the second they connected. Hwanhee chuckled lowly and pulled at Xiao's lips with his own, tilting his head to the side to lock their mouths together and deepen it. He felt the satisfaction he knew he would rush into him at the warm, cushiony feeling of Xiao's full lips, especially the bottom one, occasionally fitting itself between his lips enough for him to suck it into his mouth and pull at it. Xiao panted lightly during the few seconds he was given at that time, catching his breath before Hwanhee pressed his lips against his again, the hand on his stomach making it's way up the youngers body torturously. It pulled Xiao's shirt up with him and he sucked in his stomach from the cold (but really room temperature) air that hit it, letting a puff of breath out when Hwanhee's mischievous hand rubs over his chest and squeezes what he can of Xiao's pecs as he moves from either side. It's weird, he can't really explain the feeling of being groped like that, but his cheeks heat up in embarrassment from it; thank god Hwanhee was too close to see.

Hwanhee's slow kisses were easy to follow until the others hand stopped touching him bluntly and he used the tip of one of his fingers to flick over his nipple, causing him to stutter out an objection of Hwanhee's name after breaking the kiss. The hand that was once so idle on the bed flew up to the other maknae's wrist to grab. "What, what's wrong?"

"I-it's too, um..." Xiao trails off but keeps eye contact with him, hoping to silently communicate what he was trying to say. Hoping that he'd catch a break. But unfortunately, Hwanhee isn't that kind of person, so he smirked wildly and repeated his action to make Xiao cry out again, his head pressing back into the bed.

"What's wrong?" Hwanhee teased.

"D-don't..."

"It's too much, right? It feels too good?" Hwanhee blurts out, finishing the thoughts Xiao didn't even know he had. Xiao pulled his bottom lip between his teeth again, staring up at Hwanhee as he gave a small nod. Hwanhee flicked over his nipple again and Xiao bit down on his lip a little too hard, yelping loudly from the mix of accidental pain and pleasure. Hwanhee could barely see straight because of it. Though he was thankful that he didn't drop his head to collect himself, he had the honor of seeing goose bumps come up onto the sides of Xiao's neck. He put two and two together quite quickly. "You must be so sensitive..." He observes and Xiao whines because he's never able to get himself out of these overwhelmingly amazing situations, but also because Hwanhee's completely right. "That's so hot..." Hwanhee comments before he leans back down. Not to kiss him, but to ravish his neck with his lips as he plays with Xiao's chest. He's kissing and breathing against it eagerly while he uses his pointer finger and thumb to firmly squeeze down on Xiao's nipple, him arching his back in sweet distress.

"H-Hwan, Hwanhee..." Xiao calls out quietly, head turning in the opposite direction of the other to escape his own words. His chest was squeezed again and a feeling that was a mix of a tickle and warmth creeped up the corresponding side of his neck. "Ahh, st-ahh.." He tried to object but couldn't get it out. It wasn't just because of Hwanhee's hot breath, he didn't even want him to stop, but he couldn't give in fully, voluntarily, not yet. He still had some resolve, the other hasn't seen his dick yet. Hwanhee switched his hands attention to the other nipple but instead of squeezing normally, he rolled it between his fingers to give something a little more constant to Xiao and after swallowing hard, he let out an airy moan that made Hwanhee twitch in his pants. The fact that Xiao liked this as much as he did made Hwanhee want to do it all night, burn him out to a level where he's sweating and panting and moaning uncontrollably from him abusing his nipples but he has to control himself a little and consider Xiao as a person, not a toy. Sighing against Xiao's neck, he rubbed his fingers in a caressing fashion over the hardened bud and detached his lips from his neck, coming up to eye level. Noticing that Xiao's eyes were closed, Hwanhee needed to make where his hand was going next obvious, so he drug it down his body and past his stomach down to the button of his jeans, Xiao's gripped hand following it all the way down. His breaths were heavy and loud as his hold on Hwanhee's wrist tightened while his jeans were being undone and tugged down, making no effort to stop him. Even Hwanhee was nervous. He didn't one hundred percent know what he was doing, but Xiao was driving him crazy, making him want to give him everything.

"You know, you're to blame for this too." He spoke lowly, to which Xiao opened his eyes from his sentences open end. 

"W-what do you mean?"

"I wouldn't have gotten like this if you hadn't kissed me so well."

"It was Kuhn, come ooon.." Xiao defended tiredly, his restrained arm struggling against Hwanhee's hold when the others hand finally found it's way into his pants and started palming him over his briefs. 

"I know I know, you just made me enjoy it, and now I have all these urges..." Hwanhee glanced down to see the large bulge he was rubbing before looking back up and leaning down close to Xiao again. "Why did you have to feel so good?" He half-concludes all his thoughts, feeling defeated and captured by the boy he was pleasuring. "Your tongue felt so nice, I felt like I was being thrown across the room by how unexpected my feelings for what happened were."

"S-shut up and feel me again then.." Xiao said hurriedly, shyly, and he was successful in shutting the babbling Hwanhee right up. He lifted his hips into Hwanhee's hand and hummed as he let his tongue come out and tempt the one who was frozen above him. He licked across his top lip with a small smile on his face and it wasn't intentional that his eyelids were hooded, but it made him look that much more irresistible. Hwanhee surged down and kissed Xiao again, his tongue quickly coming out to meet Xiao's, his being ready since he was already in tune with Hwanhee's intentions, and they licked over each other wildly. Hwanhee was driving Xiao's head into the pillow a bit and his rubbing over his cock was getting harder, so many small mewls were being forced out of him. Hwanhee himself was getting sick of the clothing interfering with their contact, so he pulled his hand up and slipped it under the waistband of Xiao's underwear, petting the head of his hard cock with his fingers.

"S-shit..." Xiao panted. "M-more..ahh." It was hard for him to speak in between Hwanhee's tongue pulsing into his mouth and his lips pressing into his, but the throbbing of his length wouldn't stop. He's just so worked up that he wasn't thinking about what he was saying or the consequences they held, but he learned they weren't necessarily bad because Hwanhee didn't tease his this time. He reached further into his briefs to wrap his hand around his cock. The highly anticipated feeling of skin to skin was the most amazing feeling and Xiao moaned out strongly while his mouth was open, fluttering his tongue inside his own mouth because Hwanhee decided they'd play there. It was loud and Hwanhee loved it, loosely stroking the boy under him. It was torturous, because truly any little touch felt so good, but it wasn't enough to make him cum. And he needed it. "Please..." Xiao whined out and Hwanhee pulled away from their explicit kiss.

"Aww, what do you want?" Hwanhee cooed and Xiao licked his lips as if to brace himself for his own request. 

"Make me cum..." Xiao slurred, and to Hwanhee's surprise, him being the one who basically initiated all of this, ended up blushing. Heat rushed to his cheeks quickly. He looked down at what he was doing and became more diligent, stroking his cock with a tighter grip. The precum that had dribbled down his length made it more comfortable, thank god, because he would have been too bashful about spitting in his own hand to make Xiao wet. Xiao arched his back up and dug his hips down into the bed, Hwanhee's hand following them down and pleasuring him while he pants out small moans and sometimes stronger, more breathy ones when he tried to be more quiet. Hwanhee lets go of Xiao's restrained arm and uses his to move the small pieces of hair that had fallen on Xiao's forehead out of the way.

"You liked all the attention from the hyungs, right?" Hwanhee decided to tease in one of Xiao's most vulnerable moments, smirking when Xiao's hands, both of them, fell to Hwanhee's thighs, squeezing into them.

"Ahh, mhm..." He nods, eyebrows knit as Hwanhee's hand closes over his head. "H-Hwanhee.." Hwanhee plants a firm kiss to Xiao’s cheek, but doesn’t expect it to make him mewl, or turn his head towards him and make eye contact. “I’m s-so close Hwanhee, ahh, Hwanhee..” Hwanhee’s palm bluntly rubs over Xiao’s head again and he gasps, about to tip. “H-Hwan-ahh, k-kiss me..” Hwanhee’s blush deepens but he’s so eager, tuning in to Xiao’s body language by slowing down his strokes but making them so tight, making Xiao cum perfectly. Hwanhee lays his lips over Xiao’s and kisses him, starting to knead his lips when Xiao lets himself moan into the others mouth, his hands sliding up Hwanhee’s legs and gripping into his hips. He thrusted up, looking really needy, and Hwanhee moaned right back into him, in a higher pitch than he’d like to admit. He feels quick strands of cum shoot onto the palm of his hand and between his fingers, stopping because he’s unable to decide what he’s more distracted by. That, or Xiao’s mewls and whines as his head tips back further and further, each wave of vibrant pleasure tearing through his young body. Hwanhee follows him up, gently kissing his bottom lip and chin below an open, attractive mouth as he waits for Xiao to finish, starting to move his fingers ever so slightly. But because of how sensitive the younger became, his cock along with the muscles in his stomach twitched, and his continuous moans stuttered as Hwanhee unintentionally prolonged his orgasm. “Oh g-god Hwanhee, p-please, I don’t think I can-ahhh, ahhh, s-stop..” Xiao was squirming physically and mentally, arching his back, trying to pull his legs up, biting his thick bottom lip, all while Hwanhee was smirking against his neck. And just as he was about to kiss it, he shot up in surprise like he had been burned. “L-let me..” Xiao reached down to the front of Hwanhee’s pants and rubbed over his erection, hard, making his implications impossible to be taken wrong. The action sent an intense chill all the way up Hwanhee’s spine to the point where goose bumps formed on his arms.

“Xiao, y-you don’t have to, I wasn’t-“ Hwanhee didn’t expect to get anything out of this for himself, he just wanted to play with Xiao. So now that he was presented with this option, this opportunity, this choice, he had no idea what to do with it. Though when Xiao rubbed down between his legs and then back up to his belt, Hwanhee ground down into his palm and his eyebrows knit.

“Shut up, let me do it before I ch-change my mind..” To that, Hwanhee sighs out and scrunched his eyes closed when Xiao continued, palming him while his other hand came to work on the button of his jeans. His heart is beating way faster than it should, he shouldn’t even be the one in this position. This was supposed to be all about Xiao, but he can’t help how bad he suddenly wants this. It. Him. “Keep touching me.” Xiao requested quietly.

“B-but my hand is all-“

“I don’t care.” When Hwanhee hears the zipper of his pants being undone his ears copy the pinkish color of his cheeks and his breath gets caught in his throat, suddenly feeling it go dry. One of Xiao’s quick hands slipped under both layers of clothing and Hwanhee’s never whined so loud in his life. Xiao’s fingers knew exactly how to wrap around his cock and pull up, almost fawning foreword with it. Xiao offers a lighthearted laugh between him trying to deal with Hwanhee’s thumb playing with the slit of his still hard dick, eyes only open enough to watch the boy above him enjoy his touches. “Y-you’re already so hard?” Xiao truthfully didn’t mean for it to come out as a question, he was more so attempting to tease Hwanhee and buff his ego.

“I-I couldn’t help it, you were just so-ah!" Hwanhee exclaimed loudly. Xiao had mimicked him and let his thumb pass over the head of Hwanhee's cock before rubbing it down into his slit to show him what it's like.

"How is it? That's how good you're making me feel." Xiao mutters to him before focusing back on stroking and rubbing him. 

"I-it's good...mmm Xiaooo, ahhh shit.." Hwanhee whines and pouts but Xiao still bites his lip at how good he looks doing it.

"You're big...I like it." He teases some more and of course, Hwanhee whines some more.

"S-stooop, mmm, i'm-"

"You're close?" Xiao basically whispers, propping himself up on one elbow. Evidently, his forehead meets with Hwanhee's and they both look up at each other. "I can't wait.." He smiles devilishly before pushing his plump lips to Hwanhee's and the other lets out a groan as he kisses back passionately. Xiao focuses his stroking on the upper half of Hwanhee's shaft, taunting his climax out in the form of whimpering. Hwanhee collapses foreword, pushing Xiao back down to lay flat as he releases, hair fluttering against the bed when his back hits it. Hwanhee's holding himself up over the youngest by the back of his forearm, panting against his neck, and is a little embarrassed about cumming so fast. To be fair, he's been aroused since their plan really started in the other room and he was also a little overwhelmed, but Xiao said nothing about it which he was thankful for. As he was coming down from his high, they both ceased movement and took the time needed to catch their breaths and hell, muster up enough courage to face each other after all this. Only tiny hints of their tuckered out voices came through louder than usual exhales until Xiao decided to finally speak up. "Hwan-ah." He gets a muffled 'mmm' that sounded half like an embarrassed child and half like an annoyed person who had just been woken up as a response, making him giggle and nudge him a little. "I'll buy us both ice cream if you get off quickly~" When Hwanhee sat up, getting off of Xiao's to sit beside him on the bed, he took one look at his dirtied hand, still blushing mind you, made a face and held back a laugh before replying. 

"Uhhh let's wash up first." 

"Well obviously." Xiao teased, smiling all huge.


End file.
